Negative Karma Ball
& or & |class= Energy Sphere |similar='Death Ball Omega Blaster Planet Burst Revenge Death Ball Electro Eclipse Bomb' }} Negative Karma Ball, also known as is an Energy Sphere used by Syn Shenron. Overview The attack is made up of the heavily condensed Minus Energy of the Dragon Balls, as well as the hatred of the Shadow Dragons. It is said that the energy used to create the Negative Karma Ball is potent enough to destroy the universe once let loose. Omega Shenron pushes his chest forward, channeling pure negative energy through the cracked dark-blue Dragon Balls on his chest. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a crimson energy sphere as it expands many times its original size. Omega Shenron condenses the sphere to about the size of his body and launches it at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Usage Omega Shenron first uses this attack in an attempt to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and the Earth. However, Gogeta teleports in front of the Negative Karma Ball and channels some of his positive energy into it by his knee before he kicks it up into space. This changes the Negative Karma Ball into a positive energy sphere (with a whitish blue color) that soon creates a nuke-like explosion upon leaving the Earth's atmosphere, which removes all traces of the dark clouds covering the Earth along with the negative energy in the air. Omega Shenron later uses it against the weary Goku and Vegeta, which nearly kills the former. Omega Shenron uses the Negative Karma Ball on Goku again while he is holding the Universal Spirit Bomb, but to no avail until Goku kills Omega Shenron. Variations *'Plus Energy Power Ball' - The reverse version of the Minus Energy Power Ball created by Gogeta, after Omega Shenron attacked him with the Minus Energy Power Ball, Gogeta reflected it and at the same time turned it into plus energy, causing it to destroy the dark cloud over Earth when it detonated. *'Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball' - A more powerful variation of the technique mentioned by Omega Shenron in the Adventure Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. It is revealed near the end of Adventure Mode that Omega Shenron used his negative energy to warp time and space in order to generate enough negative energy produced by the Z Fighters battling various villains to create the Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball which is said to be capable of destroying the Universe. However, with Beerus' assistance (by fighting with Goku) Super Saiyan God Goku manages to seal the minus energy of the Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball and Omega Shenron in the Ultimate Dragon Balls. The attack itself is only mentioned as part of the plot and is never actually shown in-game. Video Game Appearances This technique is called Minus Energy Power Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and Dragon Ball Heroes where it appears as Omega Shenron's Ultimate Blast. During the attack, he usually announces "This whole planet... WILL BE DESTROYED!" and causes collateral damage. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Minus Energy Power Ball is an ultimate skill used by Omega Shenron. It is also used by Mira when he is fought in the main story and appears his 3rd skillset as part of GT 2 Pack DLC. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior via a wish from Shenron. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Omega Shenron uses the Minus Energy Power Ball as his Z-Assist when he is summoned as a support character. When summoned he will appear and fire the Minus Energy Power Ball diagonally down from the air. A more powerful variation of the technique called Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball is mentioned in Adventure Mode and it is revealed that Omega Shenron's ultimate plan was to generate enough minus energy to create one and finally manages to complete it using the minus energy generated by Goku's fight with Broly and Hirudegarn. It is implied in a conversation between Beerus and Whis that the Ultimate version of this technique could potentially destroy the entire Universe. As a result, Beerus decides to use Omega Shenron and his new technique to gauge the power of the Super Saiyan God form. Beerus aids Goku by having Whis unlock the power hidden in Goku and Vegeta's consciousness that cannot be accessed through training and then fights them alongside Omega Shenron and Whis, to bring out the Super Saiyan God form's ki which manages to seal the Ultimate Minus Energy Power Ball and Omega Shenron in the Ultimate Dragon Balls, restoring Universe 7 to normal. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Minus Energy Power Ball appears as a Special Move used by Omega Shenron which he can learn after reaching Level 90. Additionally, it can be learned by Biwala (Lv. 99), Ryuto (Lv. 98), Tartar (Lv. 99), and Yuba (Lv. 86). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Minus Energy Power Ball returns as an Ultimate Skill used by Omega Shenron and Mira. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior after unlocking the additional wish options through Guru and then wishing for more Ultimate Attacks. Trivia *This attack is said to be the negative version of the Spirit Bomb. It also make this technique very similar to Revenge Death Ball in concept. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks